Transformers Drabbles
by Jeysie
Summary: Various 100-word stories involving Transformers. Updated whenever I think of a new story.
1. Building A Mystery

"Hello, Doc."

Ratchet looked up. "Nightbeat. I'm glad you're back, we could use the help. I see you got some body modifications while chasing your 'mystery'?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here."

"Oh?"

Nightbeat opened his chestplate. Ratchet gaped, then started scanning. For a long moment he studied his readouts.

"Well?"

"According to my scanner... you have... the lost Matrix! I've only _read_ about it before."

"Well, now you've _seen_ it." Nightbeat said wryly.

"Hold on, I'm not sure. Because my scanner also says... you're **dead**."

Nightbeat closed the panel and smiled grimly. "Yes, that would also be an accurate observation..."

* * *

_Closing Note: A fanart contest held on the IDW Publishing boards involved making an existing Transformers character into a "Prime" and drawing his Matrix-upgraded form. Although I couldn't actually draw anything myself, the prompt kind of tickled me a bit... and this was one of the ideas I came up with. Just having a little fun with dreaming up possible results of potential future events after Nightbeat's "encounter" with the Dead Universe in IDW's comics..._


	2. Blowing Stuff Up is Safer, Too

Astrotrain chugged along cheerfully. Blowing stuff up was fun, but sometimes it was nice just to ride the rails. Eventually he approached a tunnel opening in one of the area's mountains. There didn't seem to be another train coming through, so he kept going...

The resulting carnage was spectacular, debris nearly hitting two Autobots crouching out of sight nearby. One deactivated his holoemitter, a "Dead End" sign reappearing in front of solid rock now covered in Decepticon parts.

Sideswipe shook his head and offered a high-five. "That was just **wrong**."

Hound accepted the gesture. "I know, isn't it great?"

* * *

_Closing Note: This idea came from one day I spent trying to think of "inappropriate uses for TF special abilities" for the heck of it. It just seemed like an obvious prank for Hound's holograms..._


	3. Scientific Observations

Perceptor transformed at the edge of the cliff, keeping himself the size of a human telescope. "All right, we shall conduct our survey here." Spike obediently looked through Perceptor's eyepiece.

"We shall begin at the left side of the city, mapping the landscape for the purpose of calculating optimal patrol deployment routes..." Perceptor lectured on for a while, until he realized that Spike was humming contentedly instead of listening.

"Spike?"

"Mmmmmm... er, uh, yes?"

"What is so mesmerizing?"

"Well... I, uh..."

"Spike..."

"I realized that... I can see Carly's bedroom window from here. Heh."

Perceptor sighed in long-suffering exasperation.

* * *

_Closing Note: Another idea based on "inappropriate uses for TF special abilities". I admit that if I was a teenage boy, and I had a telescope that was accurate up to 2000 miles, I would be sorely tempted to do this sort of thing..._


	4. Smile, You're On Candid Camera

"There. All set now." Sandstorm jumped down from Arcee's quarters' ceiling... to find himself facing Springer, currently glowering with Octane trapped under one arm wrestling-style.

"Springer! We were just... installing... a new security system! Yes!"

"Oh, you _also_ expect me to believe she'd ask **you** for 'security' help instead of **me**." Octane started protesting, but Springer's grip tightened further. Sandstorm merely looked sheepish. "Meet me in Ultra Magnus' office."

After releasing Octane and watching them leave, Springer studied the camera they'd installed. He then changed some settings, and left while whistling cheerfully. It just _might_ have interesting uses later...

* * *

_Closing Note: I could so picture Octane trying to do this to add to his "personal collection" (just gotta be amused by a TF who **in canon** has "pinup girlie" pictures...) and suckering Sandstorm into helping. I could also picture Springer deciding that he and Arcee might possibly put the unexpected installation to some use after all..._


	5. Hazardous Materials Handling 101

Skyfall paused from his lab reports to stretch, when he noticed Quickmix nearby lifting a container from the table towards his mouth. "Hold up!"

Quickmix paused, annoyed. "What?" Skyfall indicated the container's orange "hazardous materials" sticker. "Oh! Heh. I just use those to scare people from snitching my custom energon."

"How do you label your real hazardous stuff?"

"I use blue for that."

"Ah."

"Or..." Quickmix looked worried. "Actually... maybe it's blue for fake and orange for real. I used to use red stickers for real stuff, but they ran out of those, so I changed to... uh..."

Skyfall facepalmed.

* * *

_Closing Note: Just a Transformers-based twist on the classic lab student tactic. Also, glad to know people are getting a kick out of these. :) _


End file.
